


Hyper-Prison!

by Blood_and_Smiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Expansion, Hyper Piss, Hyper Pissing, Inflation, Kemonomimi, M/M, Multi, Piss Inflation, Really Fetishy Smut, Steaming Piss, Twinks, Weird smut, femboys, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_and_Smiles/pseuds/Blood_and_Smiles
Summary: Justin A. Thorne is a cute boy with wolf ears and tail. He's a hyper, too! Unfortunately for Justin, neglecting his body's natural urges gets him into trouble with the law!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Hyper-Prison!

**Author's Note:**

> This fetish is underrated, under used! Why isn't there more of it? This work aims to use a lot of my favorite kinks, and maybe some unfamiliar kinks. I apologize if it gets too weird. Or... actually, I don't! You're the one who's reading it! You made that decision. <3

His footsteps were slow and clumsy, sounding rather loud as he walked down the sidewalk. It was rather late, and most of the stores in this part of town were closed. Justin A. Thorne, a white wolf-boy, found himself in a bit of a predicament. He hadn't urinated at all in an entire week. He let out small noises of discomfort as he walked. His senses were bombarded, seemingly much more… sensitive, now that he had to piss so fucking bad. You'd think the blistering cold, maybe the tightness of his pants, or even focusing on his footsteps would help him stop thinking about his need for release, but no. They only added to his torment. And so he tightened his scarf, miserably continuing down the path, hoping to find some place that wasn't closed, so he could relieve himself. Eventually, he found himself leaning up against a brick wall. The sounds of the city at night were overwhelming thanks to his stuffed bladder. And then… someone said something. He had to actually listen for a moment.

"Hey, what's up dude? You look pale, and not in the cold way." Someone said, their voice medium-high. Emerging out of the nearby alleyway was… a purple Oni boy. He was dressed in black punk clothes. Black boots. Tight black jeans, a fishnet shirt with a black crop top over it, black, fingerless gloves, and a black choker. His skin was a smooth, darker purple, and he had some decently long horns jutting out from the top of his forehead.

"Gotta piss… Ghh… Kinda hurts now…"

Justin spoke a bit frustratedly. His voice was a little bit lower, but still medium high. He wore… a bit of the opposite. He wore some black boots, white jeans, a grey shirt with a thick, unzipped gray jacket over it, and a grey scarf. Atop his head were some wolf ears, and jutting out of pants was a tail. He looked like a wannabe werewolf, as some people would say. Whereas the Oni had smooth black hair, Thorne had fluffy white hair. It was a bit of contrast. 

"...Really? Dude, just piss in an alley." The Oni remarked.

"C...an't…" Justin replied, gripping his crotch now. His breath steamed out into the cold night air, his body shivering from his discomfort.

"Why not? Embarrassed?" The purple Oni asked. A bit teasingly, sure. But he was curious to some morbid extent. One might've even seen a very minor blush on his face if it weren't so dim.

"Too much… Way too much…" Justin whined. Bingo. Just what the Oni had been looking for, a good time. He immediately jumped into horny-fuck mode, biting his lip and taking Justin's hand. He'd lead the white wolf boy somewhere a bit more comfortable.

"Don't worry dude. I'll help you out. Just hold onto my shoulder, 'kay? Oh, name's Yuuya Yayaro, by the way. Mouthful, right?" And with this, Yuuya led Justin… somewhere. Of course… a bit inappropriately. He'd stuffed his hands into Justin's pants, feeling around his lower stomach area. He ran his finger through the wolf boy's fluffy pubes, feeling his package, groping his balls. Everything was so… tight. Compressed. Hot.

After a few unbearable minutes, Justin found himself seated. A dimly lit bus stop. 

"Alright, let's see the problem." Yuuya said a bit… lust-filled. Unzip. As soon as Justin's pants were slid down to his thighs, 18 inches of hot boymeat throbbed outwards. Though, it wasn't incredibly thick… His balls, though… His balls were huge! They were tight, smooth, and most importantly, they were the size of bowling balls! Yuuya mumbled "fuck yes!" under his breath. Almost immediately, Justin whined. Piss was leaking out of his cockhead, but his clenching was incredibly tight, so it trickled down the shaft, and eventually, down his balls. Even with the incredibly restricted flow, a puddle of piss surrounded his balls, steaming into the cold night air. Yuuya licked his lips.

"Fuck, no kidding! You would've flooded the alley! Don't worry bro, I'll guzzle your piss for you!"

Many people saw Justin's cock out in the open air. Many didn't care. Of course, some did take a sneaky, flashless photo. The purple oni boy smirked, before dragging his tongue all the way up Justin's shaft. He pulled Justin's cock down a bit to get a better angle, causing the wolfkin to let out a girly moan. For just the briefest of moments, he couldn't control his clenching, and a bystander got knocked down by a stream of his liquid waste. He didn't apologize, and wouldn't apologize. Now that he could take it all the way down his throat in one go, Yuuya did exactly that. It was so erotic for Justin, watching the Oni's throat bulge around his flaccid cock. God, he wanted to stuff him with cum. Buuuuuut… Priorities.

"Don't complain… I said it was a lot, okay?"

Yuuya responded with an "Mmph" noise. And then… Justin let go. Within an instant, the purple Oni's gut looked like he was expecting octuplets. Nope. It was all piss. But it didn't stop. In fact, the stream only got more intense as time passed. Yuuya was cumming buckets through his jeans, absolutely ruining them. But… then he got concerned. This guy wasn't joking. He started to lose his footing, unable to even kneel anymore. Justin, both out of desperation and situational awareness, grabbed Yuuya's head and slammed the oni's nose into his pubes to keep him in place. Minutes passed, and the oni's stomach only continued to grow. Justin needed to let more out! He needed to! So he pushed Yuuya onto his back, before laying prone on the ground. His cock was flaccid, so it could bend back like this pretty easily. It's not like Yuuya could move anymore, anyways. As the torrent of golden nectar continued to slosh into Yuuya's stomach, he blew up in size time and time again, from a super-pregnant belly, to the size of a car. Now his piss-gut seemed to be reaching the second stories of buildings, with no immediate signs of stopping.

"Glk… Mff!"

Now, with some room for lust to return, Justin's cock found a little… spark. And so it doubled in length, and tripled in girth, causing Yuuya's throat to clamp firmly. Immovably. It was still flaccid, though, just waking up. Yuuya was literally locked onto the wolfboy's piss tube now, taking uncountable gallons of steaming piss into his unbelievably distended stomach. Justin, laying on his stomach in the middle of the road, felt something fleshy start to press against his back. Uh oh. The city block had run out of room, and Yuuya's golden gut was pushing itself on top of him. He would have been scared, if relief didn't feel so… good! His tanks were still full, and the night was young, so he doubled down on his pressure, pissing out ten times what he'd been pissing before! Yuuya had already fainted at this point, brain overloaded. Every time Justin thought he'd be close to emptying himself, his cock would double in width and length, growing just a little bit harder. He'd piss even more… and it kept going like that, over and over. Even though he couldn't hear it over the immense slosh of Yuuya's stomach, it seemed there was a team of people handling the situation. He blacked out soon after.

Hours passed in the blissful dark. That was… until he awoke. He was nude, sitting on an uncomfortable chair. It seemed to be some sort of police station?

"Oh. You're awake. Good job, ingrate! Your little incident caused tens of thousands in damage. Ten city blocks in need of repairs because some wolfboy with a big bladder wanted to piss down a hooker's throat. Well! You were out cold for a few days, mister Thorne! We already went through the trial and everything! Don't worry, we emptied your bladder for you while you were out."

Uh oh. Justine shivered in fear. The person standing in front of him was a big, strong looking woman. With a big, strong friend in her pants. A policewoman, no less.

"You, mister Thorne, have been sentenced to three years in the slammer. Private room with entertainment, of course… Eden Vs. Congress dictates that all humanoids of all species are to be protected… But, considering everything, the judge dictated that I'll be keeping you company anyways, little guy." She continued. Justin merely listened. It's not like he was stupid. He understood every word she said.

"Well. Any questions?" She asked.

"Um… Where am I going?" He said in a light and shy voice. She chuckled in response, smiling concerningly.

"Down south, big boy. VPH. Virginia Penitentiary for Hypers. Now, stand up. We're scheduled to leave today."


End file.
